highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Brave Saint
The Brave Saints ( ), also known as the Royal Users, are a set of 13 cards used by the Angels to increase their ranks by reincarnating other beings into Angels. The Brave Saints are based on the Evil Pieces system of the Devils, albeit being based on a suit of playing cards rather than chess. Summary The Brave Saint system was created after the peace treaty between the Three Factions by copying the Devil's Evil Pieces system and the Fallen Angel's Artificial Sacred Gears technology. This was so that the Angels could increase their numbers since they could no longer depend on God to create new Angels. The Brave Saints, however, are currently only limited to the Seraphs. The Brave Saints system, which the Heavens created by imitating the concept of the Evil Pieces, is the set of 13 cards which each of the Seraph and high-level Angels have in order to reincarnate other beings into Angels (high-level Angels choose the "suit" of their liking. Though the ones with a fixed "suit" are Michael with Spade ♠, Gabriel with Heart ♥, Raphael with Club ♣, Uriel with Diamond ♦). Most of the reincarnated Angels are former humans. Unlike Devils who base their choice on strength alone regardless of the species, the Heavens choose and reincarnate talented humans who are strong followers and have a "pure heart". So far, only 10 Seraphs are permitted to use the Brave Saints according to Irina in Volume 6; however, Michael hopes to expand the system to include high-level Angels as well. Abilities The Brave Saint allows the Angels to reincarnate or angelize humans into Angels. In contrast to the Evil Pieces which consist of different traits and values for each piece, the Brave Saints have many special effects which comes from actual card games like poker and blackjack. The Brave Saint system, just like the traits of each of the chess pieces of the Evil Pieces have their own special ability and are based on card games, for example “Black Jack”. Reincarnated angels will gather together base on their numbers and suits to make a 21. For example each suit prepares reincarnated angels with the number 4, 6, and 10 and if they make them team up with the Ace (1) Irina and cooperate with her, they would be able to unleash overwhelming power. Also, added in is the Poker’s system as well. Five High-level angels or Seraphs who are Kings gather members from Ace to Queen and by forming a ‘hand’ it will give birth to a certain power. An added advantage is that effect will still display with members of the different suits. The effect, however, will be stronger if it is between the members of the same suits. Similar with the Evil Pieces, the Brave Saints cannot reincarnate Gods/Buddhas and Dragon God into Angels even with a Joker card. Cards Variations Joker The Joker Card is a special type of card whose function is similar to that of the Mutation Pieces. A Joker does not belong to any of the 4 types of cards. Known Jokers *Dulio Gesualdo *Lint Sellzen Trivia *The 12 cards used in the Brave Saints are based on the Twelve Apostles of Christian belief.High School DxD Light Novel Volume 6 Life. 1 The Second Term begins! Part 2 *Azazel has said that the creation of the Brave Saint system will result in a change in future Rating Games. *Both of Uriel's named Brave Saints are named after Roman emperors. *Each member of the Brave Saint became a member of Team Trump Card of Heaven for the Azazel Cup (with the exception of Irina Shidou and and Caesar Villiers). *In Volume 23, it was mentioned that there is another Joker (also knows as the Extra Joker), but the status and information on this person is currently unknown. References Category:Brave Saint Category:Angel Category:Items Category:Terminology Category:Browse